The Battle
by Nevermindimnotusing
Summary: The Clans prepare for the Battle with StarClan and the Dark Forest.. That's all I can tell you *evil laugh* Warriors  c  Erin Hunter. I am not Erin Hunter. Nor do I do anything but read their books and write fanfics.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_Moonlight flickered as Jayfeather_ padded towards the Moonpool. All six Medicine Cats arrived at the same time, and each gently lapped the water – all except Mothwing, that is.

Images swirled around Jayfeather's mind. Opening his eyes, bright light shone in his eyes, replacing the blackness he usually saw. A raggedy old she-cat padded towards him, and he dipped his head in greeting. "Yellowfang," He mewed coolly, his tabby fur bristling. "Jayfeather," The she-cat rasped back, her voice old and rickety. "The Dark Forest is rising." Yellowfang finished, staring him in the eyes. "So," Jayfeather spat. "Why would you care?" He spat again, his eyes blazing. "I'm obviously just a mistake to you."

"Jayfeather," Yellowfang spat. "Brokenstar was a mistake, not you." Jayfeather felt his neck fur stand on end. "What's the difference? We're both cats whose mother is a _Medicine Cat_. Or have you forgotten that?" He retorted, his blue eyes blazing with rage. "But you were sent to save the Clans!" She yowled, her orange eyes almost red with anger. "Oh, I see," Jayfeather's blue eyes turned soft with hurt. "So if I was just a regular Medicine Cat, not sent to save the Clans, _then_ I would be a mistake?" Yellowfang sighed, obviously realizing she had hurt him. "Jayfeather," She mewed softly. "No, not because of that, you're not a mistake no matter what. Brokenstar is a mistake because he is going to _destroy_ the Clans_, the whole forest_." Sighing, Jayfeather relaxed. "So what did you want to tell me?" He pondered. "The Dark Forest _will_ attack; _soon_." Her last word sent shivers down his spine before he awoke to darkness. The other Medicine Cats shifted next to him, and Littlecloud padded towards him. "What did StarClan say?" He mewed, shifting uneasily next to him. "The Dark Forest is going to attack," Jayfeather answered. "Soon." He echoed the same words Yellowfang spoke to him. Littlecloud sighed next to him. "Runningnose told me the same…" His voice trailed off. "What does this mean?" Willowshine padded next to the two Medicine Cats, and Jayfeather could hear her settling down next to them.

"The Medicine Cats _need_ to stay here," Jayfeather mewed as Mothwing began to leave. "We_have_to talk." Mothwing sighed. "Can't it wait until the next half-moon; my belly is aching with hunger." _Probably 'cause of those dreams you have about chasing mice_, Jayfeather snorted. "Mothwing, this _cannot_ wait until next half-moon. Cats will _die_ if we wait." Littlecloud told her.

"What are we going to do?" Willowshine asked nervously. "Well I know what we _need_ to do," Mothwing retorted. "_Hunt._" Kestrelflight shuffled his paws. "I'm not the best hunter, but I could try to catch a rabbit or two." And with that, the mottled gray tom rose to his paws and padded off to hunt. "Great." Jayfeather mumbled.

"It's about time," Jayfeather heard Mothwing mumble as Kestrelflight returned with two rabbits. "Now," Littlecloud flicked his tail-tip. "What are we going to do about the Dark Forest?" Jayfeather could feel the tension in the air. "We should train cats," Jayfeather offered. "So everyone will be ready." Littlecloud nodded. "We should have the Clans come together as one; we'll need all the fresh-kill we can get." He suggested, his blue gaze softening. Mothwing's amber eyes shone with pride. "_RiverClan_ does not need another Clan," She told them fiercely. "Mothwing, you've got fluff in your brain," Jayfeather spat. "_All_ the Clans need each other." He could feel Mothwing's gaze burning into him, but ignored the fact.

"So it's settled, then," Littlecloud mewed. "We will all speak to our leaders." Mothwing shifted uncomfortably. "_Right_, Mothwing?" He added. "I will," Willowshine spoke up. "Good." Kestrelflight mewed.

"Firestar," Jayfeather rushed into his leader's, and grandfather's, den. "Jayfeather," The ginger leader turned to him. "I have spoken with StarClan," He told him. "They said the Dark Forest is going to attack, _soon_." He heard Firestar gasp, and Jayfeather dipped his head. "All the Medicine Cats decided to ask our leaders," He paused. _How do I put it?_ He wondered, but continued on. "About becoming one Clan, we decided that we needed all the prey and training we could get. And," Firestar hushed him, and moved forward. "I understand. ThunderClan has accepted to become one with ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan." Jayfeather felt relief rush over him. "I will announce it tomorrow morning." He stated, and lay down in his nest. _Tomorrow morning?_ Jayfeather winced, and then realized how late it must be.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

_Lionblaze padded towards the_ thorn-tunnel with Thornclaw, Blossomfall, Toadstep and Brambleclaw. A pinch of sadness and anger flickered through him as he stared at the dark brown tabby. "Lionblaze," Brambleclaw padded up to him. "Squirrelflight didn't mean to hurt you. I wish you would see that." Sighing, Lionblaze put his back to his _"father"_.

Startled, Lionblaze jumped as Jayfeather padded up behind him. "Lionblaze," His gray tabby brother mewed. "I _need_ to go on the patrol with you." He stated, making Lionblaze curious. "Why?" He mewed, his voice cracked with tiredness. "I have to talk to Littlecloud and Flametail." He answered with urgency in his mew. Lionblaze nodded, and turned to the patrol. "Jayfeather needs to speak with Littlecloud and Flametail," Lionblaze told Toadstep, who was leading the patrol. The black-and-white patched tom nodded, and squeezed through the thorn-tunnel

"Olivenose," Lionblaze dipped his head. The tortoiseshell she-cat eyed him warily as they met the patrol. "Jayfeather," He flicked his golden tail towards the Medicine Cat. "Needs to speak with Littlecloud and Flametail." He finished. Olivenose nodded. "Come with me." Lionblaze watched as his gray tabby brother padded off with the ShadowClan Warrior. His paws itching, he continued on with the patrol. _What was so urgent he needed to speak with them __**now**__?_ His brother usually told him everything. Sighing, he stretched his legs.

"Leave a scent marker here, Lionblaze." Toadstep told him, and flicked his tail towards a boulder. Lionblaze nodded, and padded over to the spot. Leaving a scent marker, he padded forward. He sighed, and yawned once more. "You look like you're about to fall asleep on your paws." Blossomfall purred, and Lionblaze thought he caught a glimpse of admiration in the young Warriors' eyes. Purring, he quickly shook away the feeling. He tensed as her fur brushed his, and looked at the she-cat. Her tortoiseshell fur shone silver in the moonlight, and her green eyes danced with wonder. _No,_ he told himself. _I like Cinderheart. Not Blossomfall._ While Blossomfall was pretty and had a spunky personality, Cinderheart was strong and had great perseverance. Lionblaze admired Cinderheart's courage and strength, not to mention the she-cat was quite pretty. He noticed Toadstep glancing longingly over his shoulder at Blossomfall for a heartbeat, before running ahead of Brambleclaw. Lionblaze nodded his head to the tortoiseshell Warrior, and sprinted up ahead to Toadstep. Turning to the black-and-white tom, he began to whisper. "You like her don't you?" Toadstep gazed at him, shock and curiosity in his eyes. "Who, Blossomfall?" He pondered, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Lionblaze nodded, and turned to look ahead. "I don't know," Toadstep stopped walking to shuffle his paws, embarrassed. "Are you going to gossip, or are you going to patrol?" Brambleclaw growled as he passed the two Warriors. Sighing, Lionblaze narrowed his eyes at the Warrior.

"Back from the patrol already?" Cinderheart, who was on guard duty, teased Lionblaze. He purred as he saw her eyes sparkling with happiness. Sighing, he spotted the Warrior yawn. "I'll take your place, if you want." Cinderheart licked his cheek. "That's ok. My shift's almost over." Lionblaze nodded. "I might as well stay here with you." He settled down in the grass, and looked up at Cinderheart. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly. Lionblaze sighed, gazing at her longingly. His sharp fangs sparkled in the moonlight as he yawned. He fell into a light sleep, but quickly awoke moments later as paw-steps came towards him. Bright blue eyes blinked at him. "My shift's over." The voice of Cinderheart came to his ears as he groggily blinked his eyes. "Let's go out in the forest for awhile," Cinderheart suggested as Lionblaze rose to his paws. Nodding, he followed her out of camp. Lionblaze gazed at Cinderheart, her blue eyes sparkled like pools of water in the moonlight. "Lionblaze," Cinderheart sat down in the cool grass. "I…" She paused, shuffling her paws. "I want to be more than just friends." Lionblaze gasped in shock, and spotted Cinderheart wince. "Oh, I knew it…" She murmured. "What? No…" Lionblaze looked at her, eye-to-eye. "I want to be more than just friends, too…" Lionblaze lay down next to Cinderheart, twining his tail with hers. "I love you." Lionblaze whispered. "I love you, too, Lionblaze…" A purr rose deep in Lionblaze's throat and he dozed off, Cinderheart lying next to him.

"Lionblaze, wake up." Cinderheart's mew awoke Lionblaze. Rising to his golden paws, Lionblaze scented a patrol coming. _Whitewing, Birchfall, Bumblestripe, and Foxleap,_ He thought to himself. "Come on." Lionblaze flicked his tail to signal for her to follow. Reaching the camp, he mewed; "You go through the thorn-tunnel, I'll go through the dirtplace." Cinderheart shuffled her paws. "You're afraid to be seen coming in with me, aren't you?" Cinderheart murmured. "No, look… We'll both go through the thorn-tunnel." Lionblaze answered, and stepped back to let Cinderheart through. Slipping in through the entrance after her, he ignored the shocked gazes of his clanmates. His heart pounded as he smelled the scent of ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. Pricking his ears, he scented the air. Relaxing as he realized it was just the Medicine Cats, he padded toward Jayfeather's den. Scenting the other Medicine Cat's, he slowly padded in, the ferns swishing back and forth behind him. "Hello, Lionblaze." Littlecloud dipped his head to the Warrior. Lionblaze dipped his, also, and turned to Jayfeather. "What are they doing here?" He hissed quietly. "You'll find out in a moment." Just as Jayfeather said that, Firestar called a meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" His voice echoed around the clearing. Puzzled as he walked out of the Medicine Cats' Den, he gasped in shock at what he saw.


End file.
